


Operation: S.M.W.L.N.T.E.T.H.S.P

by XxTheDarkLordxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Both of them are so done, Denial of Feelings, Dorks in Love, Draco is not amused, Fluff, Harry is iritated, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, No Angst, Note Giver, Post-War, Secret Admirer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheDarkLordxX/pseuds/XxTheDarkLordxX
Summary: Typically, notes from admirers would bring smiles to one's face or even lift their mood. It might make their day or even their week. It was a sign of a romantic at heart and even considered sweet.However, Draco Malfoy doesn't do sweet. If he got one more note saying he looked radiant or beautiful, he was going to kill someone. Literally. His secret admirer better stay a secret before he cursed them into oblivion... right after he figured out how to stop blushing.





	Operation: S.M.W.L.N.T.E.T.H.S.P

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something that wouldn't let me sleep till I wrote it down. Hopefully you enjoy it!
> 
> !WARNING! I don't own any part of Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. That is trademarked by J.K Rowling. This is a work of fiction and not part of the original series.

              The first time it happened, Draco had almost shat on it. No, really. Somehow the stupid note had ended up in his robes. How it got there, he had no idea. The damn thing had fallen into the toilet, causing him to look curiously into the bowl.

            - _You are beautiful_.-

            “Tell me something I don’t know.” He mumbled under his breath as he read the note before flushing it away. It hadn’t been signed and there was nothing on it but the one sentence. If it hadn’t been in his robes he would have thought it had been there by mistake. He couldn’t for the life of him figure out how it had gotten there.

            The odd note had stuck with him for longer than he cared to admit. What irritated him was the lack of awareness on his part for the damn thing to have gotten inside his robes.

           With everything that had happened with the war, he prided himself in being unshakable. His awareness was something that saved him on several occasions. Especially since most people feel as if he had escaped justice by only being placed on a two-year probation. Draco would like to point out that he was extremely limited in the spells he could perform. His own wand was locked away inside the Ministry, while he was reduced to using pathetically monitored ones that rehabilitated criminals were forced to use.

            The wand was more embarrassing than the sneers of contempt that people looked at him with nowadays. It was bright orange and barely longer than a child’s wand. He _hated_ every single time he had to perform a spell, because there was _always_ someone who snorted or made a snide comment. Every time, without fail.

            He couldn’t leave the country, couldn’t use international floos or Portkeys, he couldn't even apparate without Ministry approval. It was downright insulting. But… it was better than being in Azkaban like his father. So, when people made passing jibes at his ‘lenient’ sentence, he wanted to scoff at them or even send a stinging jinx their way. Not that he could but it was always nice to fantasize. 546 more days. That was the daunting amount of days until he would be able to hold his wand again. 546 days until he could hex someone for the fun of it. He could do this. That wasn’t too long, right?

            With no means to be able to vent out his frustrations on, he chose to be angry with the stupid note. Why would someone give him that? Was it a joke? He sure had been on the receiving end of those lately. Only because he had been one of the few Slytherins of his year to return. His friends weren’t forced to be here like he was, byproduct of his probation, so he was seen as less of a threat since he was alone. His surname didn’t go very far anymore.

            The notion of the person being serious wasn’t too high on his list of theories. All thoughts of a respectable pureblood marriage had disappeared with his father being locked up and his own trial. Not that he cared about marriage right now. That was the furthest thing from his mind.

             If it wasn’t a proposal of sorts then what were they doing? What was the cause of the note?

            Draco scoffed when he realized how invested he was becoming. Which was probably what the person had been hoping for. He shook his head firmly as he steeled his resolve. He would pretend the note hadn’t happened and move on with his life. However pathetic it seemed to be at the moment.

 

* * *

 

            “Operation: Seduce Malfoy With Love Notes To Ensure That Harry Stops Pining, is off to a bad start.” Neville whispered into his palm, pretending it was a muggle device Hermione had shown him. “Parvati was told by Dean that Seamus saw Malfoy leaving the loo angrier than when arriving.”

            “I told you to quit calling it that.” Harry grumbled from his seat next to Luna in the Great Hall. “And since when has our three-person task extended to the rest of the Gryffindor’s in our year?” A pause. “Apart from Luna.” He amended. He just hoped they weren’t stalking the Slytherin. The last thing he needed was to brought in front of the Wizengamot on charges. A restraining order would be a horrible start to a relationship.

            “Why?” Luna asked curiously as she added ketchup to her pudding, ignoring Harry and Neville’s completely disgusted expression. “That _is_ what you are aiming for, isn’t it? To seduce him?”

            Harry huffed as he looked to his own dessert. Coming back to Hogwarts for his eighth year had turned out _completely_ different than he had first thought it would. During the time he had hunted Horcruxes, he used to look at the Marauder’s map and wish he was back inside Hogwarts. He used to dream about the days when things weren’t complicated, when he would have been able to just walk the halls with Ginny and enjoy himself. Or to spend Hogsmede trips with Ron and Hermione.

            Only, the war changed things. He wasn’t the same person who used to fantasize of a normal life. He had seen too much to be the same boy who he had previously been. Being with Ginny wasn’t something that he wanted anymore. It wasn’t necessarily her. They just wanted different things. She had wanted to start on a career right away instead of coming back to school, she wanted to get married and have kids within the next couple of years. Which was a giant no from him. He hadn’t even discovered who he was just yet. There was so much he wanted to do and see before having kids. What was wrong with just being for the moment? They were young, he was eighteen for crying out loud. Marriage was the furthest thing from his mind.

            Plus, while he had changed during their time apart, so did Ginny. They just weren’t compatible anymore. She was still important to him and he considered her family but it would never be more than that. Unfortunately, him saying he considered her family was the _wrong_ thing to say. She still wasn’t talking to him. But that was alright, she was busy being a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. So the space between them was preferable than any arguments. If he was in the mood to be petty, he would have noted that the Harpies were completely tanking this season. The Chudley Cannons were above them. Not that he was being petty. Nope. Not at all.

            Ron and Hermione were off in Australia trying to find Hermione’s parents. He would have tagged along but… well, he had never been invited. He supposed it was also a time for them to just be together since it was the beginning of their relationship. He loved and missed them but he had felt lonely in the beginning of the year. It was the first time that he was without them. What did people do when they had no immediate friends? He felt like an awkward child seeking their first friend all over again.

            Luckily, Neville and Luna hadn’t let him be alone for too long. Once again, he was involved in a trio. Only, this one was _definitely_ one of the strangest groups he had ever been involved in. They both had their quirks, for sure. But he adored these two and he would always be grateful for them taking him in when he was feeling lost.

            A movement out of the corner of his eyes had Harry looking towards the entrance to the Great Hall. Malfoy. That was another thing that had changed drastically. The Slytherin was more subdued since coming back. Something that had Harry curious. Without Ron and Hermione around to nag him for fixating on Malfoy, he ended up just doing that. Fixating. Only, now he realized how stupid he had been all these years. All the hours spent wondering what the Slytherin was up to and even following him around his sixth year, it had been right in his face but he had been too blind to see it. Sure, the boy _had_ been suspicious but not enough to warrant a blatant stalking.

            It took a day to realize that Malfoy was behaving in a manner that warred with his old personality. Took a week to realize that the boy wasn’t going to go back to his old ways. Took three weeks to realize that he was obsessing. A month before he ran out of excuses of _why_ he cared. A month and a half before he started realizing things about the blonde that he had never noticed before. Like how his hair was actually quite nice, his skin looked soft, his eyes were beautiful and his lips were _definitely_ kissable. Two months before he caved and told Luna and Neville that he _maybe_ —just maybe—might possibly fancy Draco Malfoy.

            He had been hoping they would take this as the major revelation that it was but Luna had just looked at him with the patience one would use when speaking to a child. ‘How cute Neville, he is only just figuring this out now.’ Neville had laughed right in his face for days. Some friends he had.

            This stupid operation that Neville kept calling it, was all Luna’s fault. She kept pressuring him to go speak to Malfoy and admit his feelings. Please. He liked his body parts where they were, thank you very much. That was _not_ happening. Ever. Who needed love, anyways? Living alone for the rest of his life couldn’t be that bad, could it? Snape had done it. That argument had only gotten him raised brows and a pointed subject change.

            So, he had begrudgingly succumbed to the stupid plan. Today was the first attempt. He refused to show his friends what the note had said. Some things were just personal. Besides, he didn’t want to see the smug expression on Luna’s face. A smug Luna was not fun.

            Luna’s question had Harry tilting his head to the side as he shook away his thoughts. “No.” He argued. “I am not trying to seduce him. I just want to get to know him better. I want the chance to see him in a different light.”

            “You want to _love_ him.” The humor in Neville’s voice _almost_ made him want to shove Luna’s sickening concoction in his face.

            “Neville, I told you that if you are going to make fun of Harry that it is rude to do it to his face. At least wait until he leaves.” She scolded him seriously, with a stern expression that warred with her airy personality.

            Harry couldn’t help but snort as Neville roared with laughter. “Thanks Luna.” He replied sarcastically as he shot a look towards the Slytherin table. Malfoy was by himself and seemed to be brooding. So then a typical day for him.

            “No problem.” Her tone was serious, causing Neville to laugh harder.

            “Why am I friends with you both?” Harry wondered not for the first time.

            “No one else would take you.” Neville teased through chortles, causing Harry to glare weakly at him in response.

            “Neville!” Luna chided as she opened the latest edition to the Quibbler.

            Harry nodded his head approvingly. At least he had Luna on his side.

            “That isn’t the only reason, just the main one.” Luna corrected, causing Harry’s mouth to drop open in surprise.

            “I hate you both.” Harry snarked as he stood up to go. He had a lot of homework to catch up on and it was better than being here.

            “We love you too!” They yelled loudly after him, attracting the entire room’s attention. Despite the teasing and the jibes, he really did enjoy their company.

 

* * *

 

            The second time it happened, Draco had been going through his bag in the hopes of finding a spare piece of parchment when he noticed the note lay at the bottom, innocently sitting there as if it had belonged. He looked around the common room, trying to see if anyone was acting out of character but everyone was either reading or doing their own work.

            _-I miss your smirk.-_

Draco blinked in surprise. There hadn’t been many opportunities as of late to take enjoyment in things. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he smirked. Well, Flitwick falling off his stool didn’t count. Usually, his enjoyment was messing with Potter. But he had avoided all possible confrontations with the savior. It wouldn’t do good to start something when he didn’t even have the proper wand to do anything about it. Not to mention, messing with Potter wouldn’t win him any points with his Probation Auror.

            He hummed in thought as he took the note and tossed it into the fire. He still wasn’t sure what was going on here. It could still be a joke. However, the things being said weren’t jibes or even things that one would want to joke about. He was horribly confused at what was happening. Could the person be serious and how in the world did they keep getting past him?

            The anger at being duped was seriously getting to him. He wanted to hex the person sending him those. Stupid bloody nuisance. That’s what they were.

 

* * *

 

 

            Draco tilted his head to side as the stupid note fell out of his milk and straight onto his oatmeal. This was getting out of hand. He looked around the Great Hall but no one was paying him any attention.

            _-I wish things could be different. I wish I could get to know you.-_

He shoved aside his now ruined meal and settled on bacon and toast. There was an odd feeling bubbling up inside of him. One that he couldn’t quite identify. Was he upset with the note or more curious? He was definitely still annoyed. Damnit. This would be so much easier if the person would just stop. Didn’t they have better things to do?

            Instead of focusing on his inner debate, he picked up a fork and stabbed the note in his oatmeal viciously, hoping it would make him feel better. It did. Marginally.

 

* * *

 

            “What the hell did you write?” Seamus whispered to Harry as he sat next to him, with Dean on his other side. “Did you insult his looks? Because I got to tell you, that won’t do you any favors in Operation: Seduce Malfoy With Love Notes To Ensure That Harry Stops Pining.”

            Harry sighed heavily as he cursed Luna’s big mouth. “Don’t call it that.” He griped. He was sick of that title. He wasn’t pining. Just admiring from afar. There was a difference. His protest fell on deaf ears as both Dean and Seamus smirked at him. “How do you even know about it?”

            “Luna.” Dean told him at the same time Seamus piped up with, “Neville.”

            “Great.” Harry threw his hands in the air in defeat. “At this rate, the gossip will get around to him before I can even get to know him.”

            Before anyone could respond, Parvati came running towards them. “Harry.” She whispered urgently. “Ernie told me that Hannah was told by Justin that Susan saw Malfoy destroy his breakfast over something that had fallen out of his milk. Tell me you didn’t insult him?”

            “What the hell?” Harry blinked rapidly. “It _just_ happened. How is there _already_ gossip going around?”

            The pitying look she gave him had him wondering if he should be offended or not.

            “No. I didn’t insult him! I’m not stupid you know.” Three hesitant but doubtful looks sent his way had him groaning as he buried his head in his hands. Where was the confidence? He ridded the world of the darkest wizard of their time and yet they still doubted his abilities? Some friends they were.

            “Maybe you should try a new tactic.” Parvati told him with a friendly pat on the back.

            Harry knew he would regret asking this, “What did you have in mind?” The sheer glee on her face had his stomach sinking. Yes, he would _definitely_ regret this.

* * *

 

            Persistent. That was the only thing Draco could think of has he pulled back his covers and discovered another note. That made three just from today.

            _-Your strength is as radiant as you are.-_

            That had been found in his trainers earlier in the morning. He had just sighed heavily before stuffing it inside his bedside table.

            _-Your quick wit enthralls me as much as it angers me.-_

That one had been inside a book he pulled out during a study period in the library. No one had been there that he could see. This note was one that intrigued him far more than the other compliments. It wasn’t every day someone appreciated his sharp tongue.

            Draco sighed as he picked up the one in his bed.

            _-You shine as brightly as your namesake in the sky._ -

            He curled his mouth in distaste at that. Sure, Draco _was_ a constellation but that did not mean that this note of cheesy nonsense was acceptable. Who wrote this? A simpering girl with absolutely no taste?

 

* * *

 

 

            “Parvati, I think that last one was a bit too much.” Harry told her hesitantly inside the common room.

            “Nonsense. That is what _I_ would want if I was to have someone send me romantic love letters.”

            “But he isn’t you.” Dean pointed out as he gestured for Seamus to make his move in their chess game.  

            “It made me want to vomit.” Seamus piped up unhelpfully as he took one of Dean’s knights.

            “That doesn’t make me feel better.” Harry said nervously. He was never listening to Parvati again.

            “Urgh.” Parvati scowled as she folded her arms across her chest. “Boys don’t have a single romantic bone in their body.” She tilted her head to the side considerably. “I have the best idea ever.”

            The rest of the boys turned away, pointedly not looking at her. They weren’t ignoring her but they sure weren’t going to encourage her ideas.

 

* * *

 

            “So word around Hogwarts is that you have a secret admirer.”

            Draco furrowed his brows as he kneeled on the ground, talking to Pansy through the fire.

            “How in the bloody hell do _you_ know that? I haven’t told a soul.”

            There was a definite pitying look that she was giving him. One that had his lip curling in defense.

            “Draco, I will _always_ have sources when it comes to gossip.”

            “You say that as if it is a good thing.” Draco retorted as he looked down at his nails.

            “Insulting me won’t get me to help you figure out who it is.” She argued.

            “Who said I wanted your help?” He folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at her _far_ too amused expression. “I could care less who it is as long as they cease this foolishness.”

            The way her amusement shifted into a smirk had him worrying for his immediate future.

            “Even if it is Potter?”

            Draco blinked rapidly as part of his entire world just shifted.

            **_“What?”_ ** He asked inelegantly. “Have you inhaled any dangerous potions lately? Or been on the receiving end of one too many confundus charms?” He honestly wanted to know. Because there was _no_ way that Potter was the one sending him the ridiculous notes. None. It was completely unfathomable.

            “Ignoring your horrid insults.” She sniffed dramatically, causing him to roll his eyes. “I have sources that say otherwise. It is either Potter sending them to you or it is Smith.”

            Draco leaned away in horror. Zacharias Smith was bloody idiot and a bully to boot. He had to smirk at the hypocrisy in his own thoughts. Perhaps it was karma that was causing him to have his own bullies as of late. Smith was the more vocal antagonist out of the rest of them. If his weird admirer turned out to be Smith, he was going to risk imprisonment and off the boy with his bare hands. Which would be horribly muggle.

            “Don’t look so horrified. Potter is quite the catch.”

            The extremely lacking statement had him scoffing as he looked away from her knowing looks. It wasn’t as if this was news to him. It wasn’t as if he had never considered Potter attractive before. It was just out of the realm of possibilities to obtain, so he never bothered thinking about it. They were complete opposites in all things. Personality, looks, friends and even when it had come to the war. There was just nothing that showed they could make anything work.

            “It isn’t Potter.” He refused to even think about this. Draco would not be humoring her in this manner.

            “And if I am right?”          

            The question had his eyes narrowing in consideration. “What is it you know?” His friend wouldn’t have brought this up if there wasn’t some kind of evidence past childish gossips.

            “Millicent is here. I have to go.” The smirk on her lips had him knowing she was leaving on purpose.

            “Oh no you don’t!” Draco seethed angrily. _“What is it you know?”_ He clenched his fists when her head disappeared and the sound of the kindling fire returned as the green faded.

            With Pansy’s departure, his mind left as well. He tried to come up with proof that Potter could be the one leaving them but there was nothing. They had hardly spoken any words to each other since the beginning of school. He didn’t think the few times they had been forced to pair up during potions could count as legitimate forms of communication. Insulting someone with every action in their potion skills didn’t seem like it would win him favors in the romance department. Well, it wasn’t his fault Potter was completely moronic in such an easy class.

            There had been less insults and jibes between the two of them. A few side long glances and _maybe_ lingering looks. But this was all just crazy. It had to be. There was just no way that Potter was the one behind the notes. Right?

 

* * *

 

            Once he realized that he needed to pay better attention to his surroundings, Draco came to the conclusion that people were following him. Not in the way that Smith sometimes tends to do when he is itching for a fight but more in a creepy manner. At first, he just thought it was a coincidence that most people in his year were _everywhere_ but it wasn’t limited to just one house. There were Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors and even a few Ravenclaws following him. What the hell were they doing?

            “The Frigid King has landed, he looks extra brooding today, tell Brown Bear that it is a no go.” That had come from Finnigan’s mouth when he had passed him and Thomas earlier in the hall. The boy was talking into his hand, as if Draco couldn’t hear him.  

            “ _I’m_ Brown Bear.” Thomas corrected with a shake of his head. “I think you mean Death Serpent.”

            “Death Serpent?” Finnigan gasped. “Why does he get something cool while I am stuck with Precious Lotus?”

            “That’s what you get for assigning Luna to be in charge of the codenames.”

            “What are you two idiots doing?”

            They both froze as they looked back to Draco. There was a sense of slight fear in their eyes before they just turned around and ran away. Hmm, Gryffindor courage must be faulty.

 

* * *

 

            _-Sometimes, I wonder if you are as lonely as I feel.-_

            Draco picked this one from underneath his soap bar in the shower. He was done trying to figure out how the person kept doing this. As the water sprayed down upon himself and the note, he wondered if this really could be from Potter. The other boy had been alone for the better part of the year. At least until he began spending time with Longbottom and Lovegood.

            He watched the ink smear too harshly from the water and the parchment soak beyond legibility. It was symbolic in a way. That felt like his life at the moment. He felt like a piece of parchment too bogged down by unsuspecting factors, making what he had once been illegible. With a heavy sigh, he crumpled the soppy parchment and threw it out of the shower, wishing he could make his wandering thoughts disappear too.

 

* * *

 

 

            _-I admire you resolve and I envy your determination.-_

When did he go from despising the letters to smiling softly at them? He bit his lip as he picked this one up from the inside of his Herbology plant he was _supposed_ to be replanting.

            At least someone was admiring him. He had been keeping a closer eye on Potter lately but it was so hard to detect anything amiss. The only thing that had been odd was the amount of people constantly running up to him. If he didn’t know better, he would think the boy had a fancy for gossiping. The Gryffindor seemed aggravated as of late but Draco would be too if he was friends with Lovegood. He couldn’t even be in her presence longer than five minutes before he wanted to rip out his own hair.

            Was Potter his mysterious note giver? And why did he care?

 

* * *

 

 

            “Malfoy.” The derisive snarl had Draco rolling his eyes. So it would be one of those days.

            “Smith.” He responded without looking up from his book as he walked the halls. He had been about to walk in the Great Hall but the Hufflepuff was blocking his path, amassing a curious crowd as well.

            “I heard your father attends a hearing later this month to see if he will get the Dementor’s kiss. You going to cry when his soul leaves his body?”

            He sighed heavily as he marked his page and shut his book with a snap.

            “Not today, Smith. I don’t have the patience or the inclination to care what you have to say. Not when your intelligence is lacking and just the sight of you makes my eyes ache.”

            “Seems I struck a nerve.” The other boy taunted. “Shame you aren’t locked away with him.”

            “It’s a shame you come after someone who doesn’t have a proper wand to defend themselves.” They both looked over to see Potter glaring at Smith. “Want to try it on someone whose wand works just fine?” The nonchalant way the Gryffindor pulled out his wand and tossed it around had Draco arching a brow.

            Smith locked eyes with Potter as Draco tried to figure out _why_ Potter was defending him. Why now of all times? It wasn’t as if he had been around before. Why did he care? Was this just more proof of Potter being his note giver? Or was he just doing the ‘right thing’?

            “Why do you care what I say to him?” Smith sneered. “He’s just a useless bastard who joined the wrong side.”

            “Funny you say that. I don’t remember seeing _you_ fight.” Potter piped up with a lone arched brow. “I don’t remember you doing a damn thing in the war. If you want to sit there and pretend as if you have some moral high ground, then tell it to someone else. Someone who will buy into the utter hogwash you are spewing.”

            “At least I wasn’t a deatheater. Inaction is better than pandering with evil.”

            “That is why you are wrong.” Potter whispered. “When you are blinded by hate so strongly that you can’t think of underlying reasons, then you will never see the bigger picture. Sometimes, people have no other choice in what they do.”

            Draco blinked rapidly at the understanding in Potter’s tone. No one had ever given his reasons behind joining the Dark Lord much thought. They saw his mistakes and his dark mark and assumed that they knew everything about him. Assumed he was just as vile and as evil as the Dark Lord.

            Whispers broke out as Smith stormed off in the opposite direction and the watchers disappeared into the Great Hall.

            “You didn’t have to defend me.” Draco realized that sounded ungrateful but he wasn’t someone who needed the help. He wasn’t a weak victim dying for assistance. “I can take care of myself.”

            “I know.” The intensity to Potter’s green eyes was almost too much. “Help doesn’t have to be something that comes with permission. I saw an opportunity and I took it.”

            The positively Slytherin comment had Draco’s brows furrowing. “Opportunity for what?” The sly smirk he got in response had him freezing slightly, but before he could say anything else, the boy turned around and walked away.

            “Potter!” He called out angrily when they boy was just going to leave him like this without an answer. The chuckle that could be heard echoing off the walls was enough to have Draco scoffing and biting his lip to stop a smile from escaping. Damn him.

 

* * *

 

            “I hear Potter defended your honor.”

            Draco sighed heavily as Pansy’s face popped up in the fire. He looked around the common room but he was the only one in it at the moment. Everyone was enjoying the Hogsmede weekend.

            “Why are you so invested in this?” He wondered curiously as he stayed where he was, attempting to not let her get to him.

            “Because Potter is mooning after you and you aren’t making this easy.”

            Draco snapped his gaze to the fire as he tried to quash the flush he felt on his cheeks. “What are you on about? Potter isn’t the one sending the notes.”

            “You have proof of this?” She countered seriously.

            “Do you have proof he is?” Draco retorted, ignoring her question as he thought back to their last conversation. “I am still waiting to hear what it is that you supposedly know.”

            “Why would I reveal my sources? It is more entertaining to watch you flounder about.”

            Draco scoffed before scowling. “When have I _ever_ floundered?” He was insulted by the accusation.

            “That is beside the point.” Her tone suggested he was being thick. “I enjoy watching you suffer. That is what I am getting at.”

            “Vindictive bitch.” Draco mumbled loud enough that she could hear him. He rolled his eyes when she laughed in delight.

            “Damn right. Now, don’t stretch this out any longer. Let Potter know that you return his affections.”

            “Who said anything about me returning his affections? Because I _certainly_ didn’t.”

            Pansy rolled her eyes so hard that it had moved past exaggeration and straight into overly dramatic.

            “Draco, you have been obsessed with him since you were eleven.”

           “I resent that.” He argued. “I was never obsessed with him. Just hated his fucking face.”

            “Also.” She continued as if he hadn’t said a word. “Every time you are in the same room with him, you can’t keep your eyes off him.”

            “How would you know? You aren’t even here.” He reminded her with another scoff. “I only look at him to keep an eye on my enemy. It is a strategic maneuver.”

            “You speak of him constantly and no doubt come up with insults in the middle of the night just to gain his attention.”

            “Oi!” He cried out indignantly. “You have bypassed regular madness and possibly even surpassed Lovegood’s level of insanity. I have _never_ had to think up insults. They come to me naturally and in the heat of the moment. If I was to ever think of Potter at night, it sure wouldn’t be about insulting him.”

            There was a silence that surrounded him before he realized just what he said. He put his face in his hands to avoid seeing Pansy’s smug expression, the one he just _knew_ she would be sporting.

            “Well, well, well Draco.” She taunted in pure glee. “I knew you harbored something for him but I didn’t think you wanted him quite like that.”

            The joy in her tone was horrid and downright disgusting. Of course she would be enjoying his misery. He debated about ending the floo call right now but he honestly couldn't talk about this with anyone else.

             Draco refused to look up as he basically bared his soul. “What if I want them to be from him?” He whispered.

            This time, the silence wasn’t mocking or filled with any underlying concepts. Just plain old silence.

            “Sometimes, doing things for yourself isn’t easy. For him, someone who has only ever been brave his whole life, maybe this is just something he can’t approach you with.” Pansy whispered kindly. “Perhaps, you need to go to him. It doesn’t always take courage to get what you want.”

            Draco lifted his head up as he stared into the fire, right into his best friend’s face. He couldn’t voice his thoughts or his insecurities.

            “When have you _ever_ been the one standing in your own way of what you want?” Pansy questioned. “He’s offering himself up to you, indirectly but still, are you going to take this opportunity? Or are you going to allow someone else to take it from you?” She paused for a minute. “I heard Ginevra Weasley still wants him back.”

            _Oh hell no._

Draco shook himself from his thoughts and stood up slowly but with determination. No way was he allowing Weaslette to take this from him. He’d hit her with a bludger himself instead of the opposing team in her next match. _That actually didn’t sound like a bad idea._

 

* * *

 

            Finding Potter wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be. He had spotted him in between lessons but the boy was always with a crowd of people. Draco didn’t want to just shout it out loud in the Great Hall. When dinner rolled around and there was still no sight of the Gryffindor, he decided to give up for the day.

            As dessert was being served and dinner plates swapped out with empty ones, Draco arched a brow at his plate. Instead of it being empty like it should have been, a note was laying on it. He sighed fondly before picking it up.

            _-Responsibilities suck. Want to run away with me?-_

He couldn’t stop the small smile from forming on his face. If this really was Potter then the boy was laying it on thick. What he wouldn’t give to be able to run away. Draco was really hating his probationary period. He agreed wholeheartedly, responsibilities suck.

            An odd noise had him looking up in time to see a few people run out of the room with smiles on their faces. He caught sight of a few people in his year and wondered what was going on.

* * *

 

            “Death Snake.” Seamus panted as he ran into the library, ignoring Madam Pince’s death glare. “Enchanted Panther just saw Frigid King _smile_ while he read your love letter.”

            Harry looked up with furrowed brows. “Who the fuck in enchanted Panther and Frigid King? I told Luna to stop with the codenames.” He sighed heavily, his friends were _way_ too into his love life. “Also it isn’t a love letter. It’s a love note.” Two completely different things. He ignored the loud snort that Seamus released.

            “Enchanted Panther is Neville.” The way it was said was as if this was important. Harry just glared at him till he got to the point.

            “Didn’t you hear what I said?” Seamus asked impatiently. “Malfoy _smiled_ while he read your love _note_.” The emphasis on the last word defeated the purpose. “That means Operation: Seduce Malfoy With Love Notes To Ensure That Harry—Ow hey!” He cried out when Harry threw his potions book right at his head.

            “That hurt.” Seamus complained from behind the nearest desk as he hid.

            “I told you to quit calling it that.” Harry went back to his homework, praying the other boy would leave.

            “See if I ever help you again.”

            Harry wanted to point out that he had never asked for anyone’s help, it was just given, whether he wanted it or not. But before he could, Seamus had walked back out of the room with a two-finger salute.

 

* * *

 

            Draco was thankful it was the weekend, or he would have been horribly distracted during his lessons. Now that he _was_ caring about what Potter was doing, he couldn’t find the idiot anywhere.

            “What’s the next plan?” He recognized Longbottom’s voice and thought about heading in the opposite direction. Usually, that meant Lovegood wasn’t too far behind.

            “There isn’t one.” He sighed when his suspicions had been proved correct. He did _not_ feel like listening to Lovegood’s babbles.

            “Harry insulted Parvati’s writing capabilities. Something about it sounding so horribly sappy that it would get him hexed if he ever sent it.”

            Draco rounded the corner and came to see Longbottom with his back turned to him, leaning up against a wall with Lovegood looking in his direction. They made eye contact but the girl just looked away and continued talking.

            “She stormed out of the library, refusing to help him. Seamus is still angry at him for throwing a book at his head.” Draco arched his brows. Now _this_ was a side to Potter that he would have loved to see.

            “Dean won’t go near him either.” Longbottom piped up. “Said that Harry had threatened to use one of the unforgivables on him if he called the operation by its title one more time."

           “Did he say which one he would use?” The curiosity to her tone almost had Draco snorting. As if _that_ was the main issue.

            “Nah, said it would be a surprise and asked Dean if he _really_ wanted to find out which one.”

            “Ernie, Hannah, Justin and Susan are too afraid of him to question the validity of his threats.” Longbottom continued with a sigh. “I don’t think the operation is going well. Malfoy seems to like the notes but it is hard to tell. Plus, Harry isn’t exactly making this easy on us. We _are_ helping, it would be nice to be appreciated.”

            Lovegood patted his arm reassuringly as she locked eyes with Draco again.

            “Perhaps, Malfoy just needs a push in the right direction.”

            The snort Longbottom released had Draco narrowing his eyes. What was the boy hinting at?

            “I think we need to change the title from Operation: Seduce Malfoy With Love Notes To Ensure That Harry Stops Pining to, Operation: Get Harry Evaluated By St Mungo’s To Ensure He Isn’t Deranged.” Draco’s eyebrows reached his hair line with each word that was said.

            “Do you _really_ think that Malfoy would return Harry’s feelings?” Longbottom asked doubtfully.

            “I do.” Lovegood retorted as she kept her eyes on Draco. “I think we should go visit Harry in the library.” That was a hint if there ever was one. “Let’s go the long way, I have a feeling it will be needed.”

            If Longbottom found this statement odd, he didn’t say anything.

            Draco watched them walk away with pinched brows. Well, he couldn’t say that he didn’t know who his note giver was anymore. A warmth bubbled up under the surface as he made his way to the library.

* * *

 

            Harry could hear footsteps behind him and sighed heavily. He was so not feeling up to more confrontations from his friends. Parvati’s yells were still ringing in his ears.

            “Parvati, if you have come to yell at me again, don’t bother.” He spoke up without turning around. “Also, I _really_ don’t want your help. Some of the notes you chose to write were awful. Just plain—”

            “Atrocious.” Draco supplied helpfully as he watched Potter jump in surprise before turning around so fast that the chair nearly threw him to the floor.

            Speech capabilities completely evaporated at the sight of Malfoy standing there. Harry couldn’t tell if the boy was angry or not. Was this where his heart would be stomped on?

            “I wanted to curse whoever was sending those.” Draco watched the way Potter flinched and had to marvel that the reaction didn’t hold the same vindication it used to. Instead of being pleased that he had hurt him, he was actually feeling bad. He was wanting to comfort the brunette. That was an unpleasant realization but not one that was unwelcome.

            “My first reaction was to think it was a joke.” He took a small minute step closer. “I hated that I couldn’t figure out how they were being placed in such odd places. I hated that someone was getting past my magical awareness. I hated whoever was sending them instead of just talking to me.”

            Each word was nearly shattering Harry’s confidence and sending him into a spiral of pain. Perhaps he shouldn't have had Kreacher be the one to place the notes. Maybe he should have just had them delivered by owl.

            “I may _look_ unapproachable and I might have punched you in the face had you simply _told_ me it was you.” He paused as he watched Potter close his eyes painfully. “But I would have told you this was unnecessary. I would have told you that you don’t need to seduce me with a silly operation.”

            Harry winced at that. It wouldn’t surprise him if Luna or Neville had opened their big mouths again. Of all things for Malfoy to find out, the title of the operation was the worst.

            “You said I was beautiful but have you ever looked at yourself?”

            Harry opened his eyes in surprise. All he could do was blink rapidly in response.

            “You said you missed my smirk, but you were always the reason behind it.” Draco took another step forward, almost within touching distance. He hated that he was baring so much of himself but Potter had started all of this in the first place.

            “You said that you wished things were different so that you could get to know me. I’m right here.” Draco whispered. “Things don’t have to be different to get what you want.”

            Harry couldn’t speak if he had tired. Every word Malfoy said had his heart beating faster and his cheeks heating up. Just who was seducing who?

            “You said that my quick wit enthralls you just as much as it irritates you. You are the only one who has ever been able to match me in that regard. You irritate me to the point of hexing myself just to escape.” He scrunched his nose at the not very romantic explanation. “But you pull me in like no other. I find myself drawn to you in ways that I can’t explain.” He sighed slightly as he took the last step forward until they were right in front of each other, hardly an inch between them.

            “You said that you wondered if I was as lonely as you are.” Draco peered into startlingly beautiful eyes. “Can one be lonely if it is all they have ever known?” He could tell by the comprehension in those eyes, that Potter understood what he meant. They had an understanding of each other.

            “You said that you admired my resolve and envied my determination. My resolve and determination were things I adapted to, not made by choice. I like your morals and your true determination. I don’t envy you but I do admire you.”

            Harry closed his eyes again when a pale hand cupped one of his cheeks. He wasn’t sure how to react now that the tables had been turned on him. He couldn’t believe how easily Malfoy had swooped in and taken the lead.

            “You asked if I wanted to run away with you.” Draco leaned forward till their foreheads were pressed against each other. “Give me 525 days and I will go anywhere in the world you want to. We can escape our responsibilities as soon as I am off probation.”

            Harry smiled softly. “I’ll wait however long it takes.” He promised. “As long as we can do it together.”

            Together. Draco smiled as he thought it over. So odd to be thinking of himself doing anything with the Gryffindor. “Together.” He agreed before he pressed his lips against Potter’s. He thought about brining up the other notes but he had a feeling the sappier ones hadn't been written by Potter.

            There was no surprise or startled responses. Potter’s mouth immediately opened, allowing Draco to deepen the kiss. He wrapped his arms around the other boy’s neck, loving the feel of their bodies pressed together.

            The spark of electricity that the kiss ignited, had Harry’s head spinning. _Oh._ This is what a kiss should feel like. Merlin, how had he never experienced such chemistry before?

            When a tongue touched Harry’s bottom lip, his knees wobbled a little. Malfoy was a good kisser and _knew_ it.

            Draco’s slight groan was muffled between them as their tongues languidly touched. Surely, _this_ was worth the war. Forget light or dark. Forget right and wrong. He would do it all over again if this is where it got him in life. Kissing Potter was the only thing that had even remotely felt real.

            “Operation: Seduce Malfoy With Love Letters To Ensure That Harry Stops Pining, was a total success.”

            Draco startled slightly at the sound of Longbottom’s voice as they looked into each other’s eyes when the kiss ended.

            Harry looked over Malfoy’s shoulder as his eyes widened at the small crowd of people.

            _“I told you to quit calling it that.”_ He was positive that he would be saying this for the rest of his life.

            Draco smirked as he tilted his head to the side, so that he could whisper in Potter’s ear.

            “Are you saying that you don’t want to seduce me, Harry?”

            Harry jerked in surprise, whether at the use of his first name or the comment itself, he wasn’t sure. He narrowed his eyes at the challenging look sparking in silver eyes.

            “Do you think you can handle me, Draco?” He quipped back before he tilted the Slytherin’s chin down so that he could capture those lips in another kiss.

            Draco decided to let the challenge go for now. He had better things to do than to argue. Preferably that would be Harry if he had any say in the matter.

            “You know. We were the backbone to the whole operation.” Dean piped up with a sigh. “And do we get any recognition? We were the glue that made the whole thing possible.”

            Harry would have argued the horrible lie but he was too distracted at the moment to care what Dean was saying.

            “Yeah.” Parvati and Seamus said in unison, rather disgruntled. “Let’s start a new operation. Just to show Harry how much we don’t need him.” Seamus spoke with a glare in the two boy’s direction.

            “How about Operation: Vindicate The Quibbler By Discovering The Crumple-Horned Snorkack?” Luna offered with a dreamy sigh.

            “Not on your life, Lovegood.” Several people told her before walking out of the library without a backwards glance.

            “How about no.” Seamus said at the same time that Dean just shook his head rapidly.

            When there was no more inputs or voices, the two broke away from their kiss to look behind them.

            Draco sighed in relief to find the library empty. “You have strange friends.” He remarked as he continued to hold onto the other boy.

            “I don’t even know _why_ I put up with them.” He honestly didn't. They were more trouble than they were worth.

            “Probably because no one else would take you.”

            Draco’s squeals of laughter as he tried to get away from Harry’s tickling fingers could be heard corridors away. Causing the ones who had left the library to smile at each other.

            “I think I will tell Parkinson that her part of the plan worked.” Parvati whispered to Luna, her partner in crime.

            “She already knows.” Luna replied cryptically. “But she would like to hear about it regardless.”

* * *

 

            Getting kicked out of the library and forced to go through a week’s detention wasn’t the best start to a relationship but it sure was memorable.

           When people asked them in the next few years to come just how their relationship started, they always had to make sure _none_ of their friends were in ear shot before they gave the real story. Not the over emphasized one where their friends had done all the work.

            Draco liked to tell everyone how much of an utter sap Harry had been and how he was the practical one in their relationship. Harry would always just smile and agree, never mentioning that Draco kept the few notes that had survived in a stasis charm, ensuring they would always be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... what did you think? Was parts !Crack after all? Even so, I still cooed in parts. I am a sucker for fluff guys. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought! 
> 
> -XxTheDarkLordxX


End file.
